Emil Hachi
Emil Hatchi 'is a amnesiac mage with an unusual power and an unfortunate side-effect. Formerly known as Experiment 8, she is looking for a way to reach out to others in need. Her odd aura makes most others uneasy, which makes her goal difficult. However, refuses to sit around as her hero's image of justice fades away. Appearance Emil has short, greyish-purple hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She's somewhat short and looks younger than she actually is. She always wears a grey cloak that moves almost like a cloud of smoke. It's hard to see most of her clothes under her cloack, but she usually wears a sleeveless shirt with jean shorts. Personality Emil is nice, but shy. She honestly wants to help people, but at the same time she is also kind of afraid of them. Because of her strange aura, others generally feel uncomfortable around her. Emil has been attacked by others because of that before. Even so, she's determined to help people. History Emil has amnesia, so she doesn't remember anything about her childhood. Her earliest memory is from a laboratory. She, along with others, were taken to become experiments for the development of new magics. She was the 8th experiment. The results of the experimentation is her appearance, cloak, strange aura, and magic aptitude. After being trapped in the laboratory for years, one of the experiments was able to escape. Not too long after that, a team of mages stormed the facility. One of the mages set the experiments free while the rest took care of the orginization. As the rest escaped, Emil was able to talk to the mage enough to find out that they were an independent group that traveled around and occasionally did guild jobs. However, since this job was from the escape experiment, there was no reward issued, yet they did it anyway. Before they could finish their talk, one of the heads of the orginization appeared. The rest of the mages had already been taken out. The mage sacrificed himself to allow Emil to escape. Becuase of the mage's kindness and sense of justice, and because she didn't have a name (she was always referred to as "Experiment 8"), she named herself after the mage that saved her and decided that she was going to help others like the old Emil. Synopsis N/A Equipment N/A Magic and Abilities 'Eidolon Emil can emit and manipulate a smoke-like magic dubbed "eidolon" that has bonded with her. She can extend the eidolon's range to around 6 meters in diameter. Eidolon can be condensed, which puts it into a solid state and allows for offensive and defensive capabilities. When not in use, she morphs it into the shape of a cloak. 'Magic Aptitude' The experiments done on her have infused her body with magic. Magic flows through her more easily, giving her more control over her magic. This has also made magic easier for her to learn. 'Odd Aura' One of the downsides of her experimentation. The magics that she has been exposed to have corrupted her aura, making the people around her feel uncomfortable. Devil hunters migh even think that she is a demon, but that has yet to be tested. The affect it has of people vary, but people who are more laid-back and kind are affected less while people who are stubborn and irritable and affected more.